rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Pantera
Pantera (рус.— Пантера) — американская метал-группа из Арлингтона, Техас, образованная в 1981 году. Изначально Pantera придерживалась глэм-метал-моды восьмидесятых, однако к концу десятилетия под влиянием таких трэш-металлических групп, как Slayer, Metallica и Megadeth коллектив постепенно пересмотрел своё музыкальное направление, а в первой половине 1990-х становится одним из пионеров и законодателей поджанра грув-метал. Добившись первого коммерческого успеха лишь спустя девять лет после своего образования (с выходом в 1990 году альбома Cowboys from Hell), Pantera вскоре стала одной из самых заметных и прославленных в мире тяжёлой музыки. Джейсон Бирчмейер из All Music Guide считает этот коллектив «лучшей метал-группой девяностых и одной из лучших и самых влиятельных метал-групп всех времён». Коллектив занял 45 место в списке «100 величайших исполнителей тяжёлого рока» согласно VH1 и 5 место в списке MTV «10 лучших групп тяжёлого метала всех времён». Из-за длительных конфликтов внутри группы Pantera распалась в 2003 году. В следующем году её экс-гитарист Даймбэг Даррел был застрелен психически неуравновешенным фанатом прямо на сцене во время выступления со своим новым коллективом Damageplan. История 'Образование и ранние глэм годы (1981—1987)' Группа Pantera была основана школьными друзьями в 1981 году, на то время им было по 15-17 лет; в первоначальный состав группы входили ударник Винни Пол Эботт (англ.— Vinnie Paul Abbott), его младший брат гитарист Даррелл Эботт (в то время известный как «Алмазный Даррелл» (англ.— Diamond Darrell), бас-гитарист Томми Брэдфорд (англ.— Tommy Bradford), гитарист Терри Глэйз (англ.— Terry Glaze) и вокалист Донни Харт (англ.— Donnie Hart). Они играли как каверы на Kiss и Van Halen, так и свой материал в жанре глэм-метал в ночных клубах Техаса. Имидж группы соответствовал их музыке, музыканты носили спандекс и взлохмаченные вверх волосы, такой стиль был типичен на глэм-метал сцене того времени. В 1982 году Донни Харт покинул коллектив и Терри Глэйз стал вокалистом группы, оставив Даррелла единственным гитаристом. Через год бас-гитарист Томми Брэдфорд также ушёл и был заменен Рексом Брауном (в то время известный как «Рекс Рокер» (англ.— Rexx Rocker). Pantera стала фаворитом в андеграунде, они провели региональные туры по Техасу, Оклахоме, и Луизиане. Группа играла на разогреве у таких коллективов как Stryper, Dokken и Quiet Riot, что в свою очередь популяризировало дебютный альбом группы, Metal Magic (рус.— Магия Метала). Metal Magic был издан на лейбле группы с таким же названием в 1983 году и был спродюсирован отцом братьев Эботтов, Джерри Эбботтом (англ.— Jerry Abbott) (представленным как «The Eldn»), в студии Pantego. В 1984 году, Pantera издала свой второй альбом Projects in the Jungle (рус.— Планы в джунглях). Это был в своей большей степени глэм-метал, но он был более агрессивен, чем дебют. Другим изменением стало имя Терри Глэйза, теперь он взял себе псевдоним «Терренс Ли» (англ.— Terrence Lee). Также был снят первый видеоклип группы на песню «All Over Tonight» (рус.— Весь сегодняшний вечер). Projects in the Jungle, так же как и первый альбом, был издан на независимом лейбле Metal Magic Records и спродюсирован Джерри Эбботтом. В 1985 году, Pantera снова издала полноформатный альбом на Metal Magic Records, названый I Am the Night (рус.— Я — ночь). По сравнению с Projects in the Jungle, группа стала звучать ещё тяжелее (но корни её звучания все ещё оставались в глэм-метале), а метал пресса стала уделять больше внимания группе. Из-за плохого распространения, I Am the Night стал труднодоступным альбомом для многих фанатов. Но несмотря на это, около 25,000 копий I Am the Night было продано. Второй видеоклип группы был снят на песню «Hot and Heavy» (рус.— Горячая и тяжелая). 'Новый вокалист (1987—1989)' В 1986 мир увидел огромное количество трэш-метал альбомов, которые оказали большое влияние на создание музыкального стиля Pantera. Самыми известными из них были альбомы Slayer Reign in Blood, Megadeth Peace Sells...But Who's Buying? и Metallica Master of Puppets. Мягкое глэм звучание вокала Терренса Ли больше не устраивало группу, и он покинул Pantera, а музыканты стали искать ему замену. Группа сменила несколько временных вокалистов: Мэтта Л’Амура (англ.— Matt L’Amour) и Дэйвида Пикока (англ.— David Peacock), пока, в конечном счете, не обнаружила вокалиста из Нового Орлеана Фила Ансельмо (англ.— Phil Anselmo), в 1987. Ансельмо до этого был вокалистом групп Samhain (не путать с одноименной группой Гленна Данцига) и Razorwhite. Фил мгновенно нашёл контакт с остальными тремя участниками группы. Со временем музыканты решили серьёзно пересмотреть их имидж и звучание. На одной из встреч музыкантов Винни Пол обсуждая костюмы группы, отметил, что «Эти магические костюмы не играют музыку; Мы это делаем. Так давайте выходить на сцену в комфортных джинсах, футболках и посмотрим, как это воспримется.» В 1988 году, Pantera издала первый альбом с Филом Ансельмо, названый Power Metal. Power Metal тяжелейший альбом группы на то время был смесью глэм-метала и трэш-метала. Как и предыдущие альбомы Power Metal был издан на Metal Magic Records. Power Metal отражал в себе тот стиль, который Pantera играли в 90-х, но на нём все равно оставалось много элементов глэм-метала. Участники группы позже стали игнорировать существование их первых четырёх независимо изданных альбомов, включая Power Metal, так как они создали новый тяжелый имидж и сменили свой музыкальный стиль на грув-метал. Их первые четыре альбома стали труднодоступными и коллекционными для фанатов. 'Cowboys from Hell (1989—1991)' Вскоре после выпуска альбома «''Power Metal''» Даррелл Эботт был приглашён на вакантное место гитариста в составе трэш-метал-легенды Megadeth, но он стал настаивать на том, чтобы и его брата — барабанщика Винни Пола — тоже взяли в группу. Так как лидер Megadeth Дэйв Мастейн уже договорился с ударником Ником Менца, Даррелл отклонил это предложение (в итоге на него согласился Марти Фридман). Братья Эботты сконцентрировались на работе в Pantera и спустя непродолжительное время музыканты группы дождались первого коммерческого успеха. После того как уже «28 раз каждый из мажорных лейблов на Земле» отверг саму возможность поработать с Pantera, группой заинтересовался шеф сублейбла Atlantic Records — Atco Records — Дерек Шульман и в сентябре 1989 года попросил своего представителя Марка Росса посмотреть их выступление в Техасе. Тот впечатлился и позвонил своему боссу, сказав, что Pantera вполне для них подходит. Atco Records подписала с группой контракт и уже в конце 1989 года музыканты записали в Pantego Studios свой дебют на мажорном лейбле. Изданный 24 Июля 1990 года альбом «''Cowboys from Hell''» (рус.— Ковбои из ада) стал очередным скачком на всё более тяжёлую территорию. Pantera продемонстрировала экстремальное звучание, окончательно отойдя от влияний глэм-метала в пользу своеобразной разновидности трэш-метал, получившей в дальнейшем название грув-метал и, став таким образом одним из основателей этого направления. Ансельмо всё ещё пел фальцетом в духе Роба Хэлфорда, но его пение стало принимать более шероховатые формы. Более сложные гитарные соло и риффы Даррелла, наряду с ускорившейся игрой на ударных его брата, свидетельствовали об экстремальном перевоплощении группы. Многие её фанаты, впрочем как и сами музыканты, считают этот альбом официальным дебютом Pantera. Группа отправилась в турне, играя на разогреве у Exodus и Suicidal Tendencies. В 1991 Роб Хэлфорд спел вместе с музыкантами на одной сцене перед концертом Judas Priest, а 28 сентября того же года мало кому ещё известная в СССР Pantera открыла легендарный фестиваль «Монстры Рока» в Тушино, в котором также участвовали именитые AC/DC и Metallica. 'Vulgar Display of Power (1992—1994)' Окончательно уникальный грув-метал-стиль Pantera сформировался на альбоме «''Vulgar Display of Power''» (рус.— Грубая демонстрация силы), изданном 25 февраля 1992 года. На нём фальцет в стиле спид-метал окончательно сменился на грубый кричащий вокал с хардкорным влиянием, а звук гитар стал ещё более тяжёлым, прочно закрепив популярность группы как в металлическом мейнстриме, так и среди фанатов андеграундной сцены. В то время как одни критики причиной падения интереса к глэму и традиционному хеви-метал в начале 90-х считали взлёт гранжа, другие полагают, что именно Pantera с выходом «''Vulgar Display of Power''» стала тем катализатором, который в разы́ сократил популярность мейнстрим-метала образца 80-х годов. Альбом был признан многими критиками одним из лучших в дискографии группы. Такие песни как «Fucking Hostile» (рус.— Чертовски враждебный), «Walk» (рус.— Прогулка) и «Mouth for War» (рус.— Рупор войны) оказались одними из самых популярных песен в творческом багаже группы. Два других сингла с альбома — «This Love» (рус.— Эта любовь) и «Hollow» (рус.— Опустошённый) — стали самыми известными её балладами. Они получили ротацию на радио, а видеоклип на песню «This Love» показывали по MTV. Альбом попал в альбомные чарты журнала Billboard, поднявшись до 44-й позиции. Pantera снова отправилась в дорогу, в июле 1992 года впервые посетив Японию, а затем выступив на фестивале «Monsters of Rock» вместе с Iron Maiden и Black Sabbath в Италии. В это время Даррелл Эботт сменил свой псевдоним с «Diamond Darrell» на «Dimebag Darrell», а Рекс Браун в свою очередь отказался от прозвища «Rexx Rocker». 'Far Beyond Driven и конфликты в группе (1994—1996)' 15 марта 1994 года вышел новый альбом группы, получивший название Far Beyond Driven (рус.— Крайне вне себя), и тут же возглавил альбомные чарты как в США, так и в Австралии. Сингл «I’m Broken» (рус.— Я сломлен) стал первым в истории группы, получившим номинацию на Грэмми (в категории «Best Metal Performance» в 1995 году). Driven продолжил развитие группы в грув-направлении и стал ещё более тяжелым по звучанию. Оригинальную обложку (Сверло, воткнутое в анус) запретили и диск был переиздан с другой, на которой был изображен череп, просверленный дрелью. Бокс-сет названый 'Driven Downunder Tour '94: Souvenir Collection' был издан в Австралии и Новой Зеландии и приурочен к гастрольному туру, проходящему там. Он включал в себя альбом «''Far Beyond Driven''» (с его оригинальной запрещённой обложкой) с бонус-треком «The Badge» (кавер-версия песни группы Poison Idea), концертный мини-альбом «aLIVE и hostile e.p.» и мини-альбом «Walk» (Japanese Collector’s Edition). Всё это было упаковано в специальную картонную коробку с биографией на 8-страничном цветной буклете. Pantera вновь отправилась в путь, посетив с турне Южную Америку. Там же музыканты приняли участие в очередном метал-фесте «Monsters of Rock», где 4 июня 1994 года, братья Эббот подрались с журналистами музыкального журнала Kerrang! из-за нелестной карикатуры на Винни Пола. В конце того же месяца Ансельмо был арестован за избиение охранника, недопустившего фэнов на сцену. На следующий день он был освобождён под залог в 5000 долларов. Суд переносился 3 раза и в конце концов в мае 1995 года Фил был приговорён к 100 часам общественных работ. Pantera продолжили тур по Великобритании и в итоге завершила его в США, где на «разогреве» у группы играл дружественный грув-метал коллектив Prong. По словам братьев Эботт, вокалист группы Фил Ансельмо стал вести себя странно и отстранился от коллектива после возвращения к концертной деятельности в 1995 году. Участники группы сначала думали, что слава дурно действует на Фила, но Ансельмо утверждал, что причиной его сумасбродства стали боли в спине, начавшиеся вследствие долгих выступлений. Ансельмо стал снимать боль алкоголем и это повлияло на качество его выступлений. Врачи сообщили, что проблема Ансельмо может быть решена путём хирургического вмешательства, но на восстановление потребуется год или больше. Не желая проводить столько времени вдали от группы, Ансельмо отказался и начал принимать в качестве обезболивающего героин. В это же время стали печально известны речи Ансельмо со сцены. На концерте в Монреале он заявил, что «рэп-музыка оправдывает убийство белых людей», но после концерта фронтмен отклонил обвинения в расизме, а позже опубликовал извинение, сообщив, что был пьян и его замечания были ошибкой. В 1995 году свой дебютный альбом «''NOLA''» выпустила группа Down — один из множества сайд-проектов Фила Ансельмо. В состав этой супергруппы помимо него вошли трое участников Crowbar и гитарист из Corrosion of Conformity. Дебют имел успех, однако вскоре после его выхода музыканты вернулись в свои основные коллективы. 'The Great Southern Trendkill, Official Live: 101 Proof, и сайд-проекты (1996—2000)' Следующий альбом Pantera , The Great Southern Trendkill (рус.— Великое южное трендоубийство) был издан 22 мая 1996 года. Фил Ансельмо делал запись вокала в студии Трента Резнора (лидера группы Nine Inch Nails) в Новом Орлеане, в то время как другие её участники записывались в Далласе, что свидетельствовало о непрекращающемся отдалении между фронтменом и остальными музыкантами группы. В сравнении с предыдущими релизами группы, вокал стал звучать тяжелее и даже демонически. Тема наркомании одна из ведущих на альбоме и примерами этому служат такие песни как «Suicide Note Pt. I», «Suicide Note Pt. II» и "Living Through Me (Hell’s Wrath). Единственный видеоклип с альбома снят на песню «Drag the Waters» и только она со всего диска включена в сборник The Best of Pantera: Far Beyond the Great Southern Cowboys' Vulgar Hits!. Другой сингл из альбома — «Floods» — стал очень популярен из-за эпического гитарного соло Даррелла, которое оказалось на 15-й позиции в списке «100 величайших соло всех времен» по версии журнала «''Guitar World''». 13 Июля 1996 через час после домашнего концерта в Техасе у Ансельмо произошла передозировка героином. После остановки сердца прошло более пяти минут. Медики сделали Филу укол адреналина и госпитализировали. После того как он очнулся, медсестра, находившаяся в палате, сказала: «С возвращением с того света. У вас была передозировка героином». На следующий вечер Ансельмо извинился перед своими музыкантами, заявив, что завяжет с наркотиками, но это не остановило растущий разлад внутри группы. Случившееся повергло в шок Винни и Даррела, которые по словам Риты Хэйни, подруги Даймбега, были в замешательстве от поступка Фила. Некоторые из выступлений группы были скомпилированы 29 июля 1997 года на сборнике Official Live: 101 Proof, который включил в себя 14 песен, записанных на концертах, и две новые песни, записанные в студии: «Where You Come From» (рус.— Откуда ты пришел) и «I Can’t Hide» (рус.— Я не могу скрыться). За две недели до выхода этого альбома диск Cowboys from Hell получил статус платинового. Через четыре месяца Vulgar Display of Power и Far Beyond Driven также стали платиновыми. Кроме того группа второй и третий раз была номинирована на «Грэмми» в категории «Best Metal Performance» за песни «''Suicide Note Pt. I''» и «''Cemetery Gates''» (в 1997 и 1998 годах соответственно). Также в 1997 году Pantera выступила на главной сцене фестиваля Ozzfest вместе с Ozzy Osbourne, Black Sabbath, Marilyn Manson, Type O Negative, Fear Factory, Machine Head и Powerman 5000. Группа играла в ходе турне «1998 UK Ozzfest» на одной сцене с Black Sabbath, Ozzy Osbourne, Foo Fighters, Slayer, Soulfly, Fear Factory и Therapy?. В это же время Ансельмо заинтересовался ещё более экстремальными направлениями метала и взял себе псевдоним «Антон Кроули» (англ.— Anton Crowley), представлявший собой смесь имен основателя Церкви Сатаны Антона ЛаВея (англ.— Anton LaVey) и известного окультиста Алистера Кроули (англ.— Aleister Crowley). В частности, он играл на гитаре на альбоме «''Holocausto de la Morte''» (1999) одного из пионеров дэт-метал — группы Necrophagia, воссозданной в 1997 году. Также он временно присоединился к блэк-метал-супергруппе Eibon, записав с ними альбом 2000 года. Ещё одним из проектов Ансельмо «Антона Кроули» стала блэк-метал-группа Viking Crown. Братья Эботт и Рэкс Браун в это же время создали свой собственный хеви-метал/кантри кроссовер проект, Rebel Meets Rebel вместе с David Allen Coe. В 1999 музыканты Pantera написали гимн хоккейной НХЛ команде Даллас Старз для финала Кубка Стенли 1999 года. За время этого сезона они подружились с членами этой команды. 'Reinventing the Steel и распад (2000—2004)' 14 марта 2000 года вышел последний альбом группы, Reinventing the Steel. Альбом достиг 4 строчки в чарте Billboard, 5 строчки в чарте «Top Internet Albums» и 8 строчки канадских чартов. В композиции «Goddamn Electric» (рус.— Чертовски Электрическая) прозвучало гитарное соло сыгранное Керри Кингом, оно было записано за один дубль во время участия группы Кинга Slayer в фестивале Ozzfest в Далласе. «Revolution Is My Name» стала четвёртой песней группы номинированой на грэмми за Best Metal Performance в 2001 году. В 2000, Pantera играли на главной сцене Ozzfest вместе с Ozzy Osbourne, Godsmack, Static-X, Methods of Mayhem, Incubus, P.O.D., Black Label Society, Queens of the Stone Age, и Apartment 26. В ноябре 2000 года отменила свой тур из-за неудачного падения Ансельмо на сцене, в результате которого он повредил ребро. Группа снова отправилась в тур и посетила США, Канаду, Южную Корею, Австралию и Европу. Тур по Европе выдался коротким из-за атак 11 сентября 2001 года. Музыканты были вынуждены задержаться на 6 дней в Дублине, в результате чего все последующие концерты и перелеты были отменены. Свой последний концерт группа отыграла 28 августа 2001 года в Йокогаме, Япония, на фестивале «Beast Feast». Это был последний раз, когда музыканты выступали вместе. Вернувшись домой, участники группы планировали издать четвёртое домашнее видео летом 2002 и записать очередной студийный альбом в том же году, но этому не суждено было случиться. Ансельмо снова занялся своими сайд-проектами. В Марте 2002, Down издали их второй студийный альбом, Down II: A Bustle in Your Hedgerow, на котором играл Рекс Браун заменивший бас-гитариста Todd Strange в 1999. Также в мае того же года группа Ансельмо Superjoint Ritual издала свой дебютный альбом, Use Once and Destroy. Винни Пол заявил что Ансельмо сказал ему, что он возьмет себе год отпуска после событий 11 Сентября 2001, но Ансельмо путешествующий в турах и записывающий песни в обоих Superjoint Ritual и Down проектах отрицал это. Братья Эбботт были раздосадованы и некоторое время выжидали, предполагая возвращение Фила. Но, по утверждению Ансельмо, перерыв от Pantera был «взаимным» между всеми участниками группы. Группа официально распалась в 2003 когда братья Эббот заявили, что Ансельмо покинул группу и не собирается возвращаться. В том же году 23 сентября был издан сборник The Best of Pantera: Far Beyond the Great Southern Cowboys' Vulgar Hits!. Разрыв внутри группы не был дружелюбен и война между участниками велась через музыкальную прессу. Братья Эботт утверждали, что они неоднократно звонили Филу по телефону и пытались уговорить его возобновить деятельность группы, но Ансельмо утверждал: они никогда не делали этого. Рекс был пойман меж двух огней и позже высказался в стиле : «Тогда было много дурацкого трёпа по поводу того, кто что кому сказал, мне это казалось глупостью и я не хотел влезать». Что явилось причиной — недопонимание или нежелание сотрудничать — доподлинно неизвестно, но очевидно, что нежелание воссоединения исходило от Фила. В интервью журналу «Metal Hammer» в 2004 году Ансельмо довольно резко высказался в адрес Даррела: «Даймбег заслуживает серьёзной трепки». Позже Ансельмо заявил что этот комментарий был неискренним. Это объяснение вскоре упростил Винни Пол Эботт, который сказал, что вскоре после убийства его брата в 2004 году он лично слушал аудиозаписи интервью и что Ансельмо не искривляли или перевирали, но он говорил именно те слова, которые появились в статье в интервью. В июле 2004, Vulgar Display of Power стал двойной-платиной и The Great Southern Trendkill стал платиновым в следующем месяце. 'Damageplan, убийство Даррелла и последствия (2004-настоящее время)' После распада Pantera братья Эботт основали новую группу, Damageplan, вместе с вокалистом Пэтом Лэкмэном (Pat Lachman)и бас-гитаристом Бобом Зилла («Bob Zilla»). Группа издала свой первый альбом New Found Power в феврале 2004 года. Альбом имел коммерческий успех: более 44,000 копий было продано за первую неделю, а за год было продано 100,000 копий. Но лишь немногие фаны считали, что музыка Damageplan оправдывает распад Pantera. Во время выступления группы 8 декабря 2004 года, в день смерти Джона Леннона, произошла трагедия: во время концерта Damageplan в Alrosa Villa в Колумбусе (Огайо) Даймбег Даррелл был застрелен прямо на сцене. Убийцей был бывший морской пехотинец Натан Гейл (Nathan Gale): он запрыгнул на сцену и, начав стрелять из пистолета, убил Дарелла Эботта, когда группа только начала играть первую песню. Затем он направил пистолет в зрительный зал и застрелил слушателя Натана Брея (23 года), телохранителя группы Джеффа Томпсона (40 лет) и работницу клуба Эрин Хок (29 лет), и вскоре был убит полицейским Джеймсом Ниггемейером (Niggemeyer), пока держал заложника. Также были ранены техник группы Джон «Кэт» Брукс (John «Kat» Brooks) и тур-менеджер группы Крис Палуска (Chris Paluska). На следующей неделе Ансельмо вылетел в Даллас, чтобы посетить похороны Даймбега, и ждал пять дней в гостинице сообщений от Винни Пола. Ансельмо говорит, что он звонил ударнику и всем, кому мог, множество раз. Рита Хэйни (Rita Haney), девушка Даррела, ответила на один из звонков Ансельмо и сказала, что она «разнесёт ему башку», если Ансельмо придёт на похороны. Публичные комментарии, сделанные Ансельмо после убийства Даррела, свидетельствовали о том, что он рассматривает воссоединение группы. Но спустя год после убийства, Винни сказал в интервью, что воссоединение никогда не должно было случиться. Когда в интервью Crave Music спросили, была ли хоть какая-то возможность урегулировать конфликт с Ансельмо, Винни Пол ответил «Абсолютно нет. Это всё». С того времени бывший ударник Pantera начал играть в Hellyeah, супергруппе, состоящей из участников Mudvayne и Nothingface. Ансельмо и Браун воссоединили Down и сопровождали Heaven and Hell и Megadeth в их 2007 туре по Канаде. 17 мая 2007 года на Голливудской аллее рока был установлен бронзовый бюст Даймбэга Даррелла. Влияние и тенденции За время своей карьеры участники Pantera стали известны за свои чрезмерные вечеринки и оргии: в честь группы даже вышел официальный напиток, названный «Black Tooth Grin». Участники Pantera особенно гордятся тем, что на протяжении всей карьеры они ни разу не «продались», то есть ни разу не выпустили коммерческий или просто навеянный модными тенденциями альбом. В частности, это освещается на альбоме The Great Southern Trendkill. На официальном сайте группы Ансельмо изложил это своими словами: Песня «We’ll Grind That Axe For a Long Time» с альбома Reinventing the Steel как раз и является примером такой преданности, как выразился сам Ансельмо: «Вот — наш девиз». Помимо своих трэш-металических корней, участники группы называли пионеров хеви-метала Black Sabbath как одну из своих любимых групп. За свою карьеру группа записала три кавера на их песни: «Planet Caravan», «Electric Funeral» и «Hole in the Sky» (была включена в сборник The Best of Pantera: Far Beyond the Great Southern Cowboys' Vulgar Hits!). Влияние Black Sabbath на группу также проявляется в тексте песни «Goddamn Electric»: «Ты веришь в виски, траву и Black Sabbath». Также в этой песне упоминается трэш-метал-группа Slayer. Состав группы 'Последний состав' *Даймбэг Даррелл — гитара, бэк-вокал (1981—2003) † *Винни Пол — ударные (1981—2003) *Рекс Браун — бас-гитара, бэк-вокал (1982—2003) *Фил Ансельмо — вокал (1986—2003) 'Бывшие участники' *Донни Харт — вокал (1981—1982) *Томми Брэдфорд — бас-гитара (1981—1982) *Терри Глэйз — вокал (1982—1986), ритм-гитара (1981—1982) Дискография 'Студийные альбомы' *1983 — Metal Magic *1984 — Projects in the Jungle *1985 — I Am the Night *1988 — Power Metal *1990 — Cowboys from Hell *1992 — Vulgar Display of Power *1994 — Far Beyond Driven *1996 — The Great Southern Trendkill *2000 — Reinventing the Steel 'Концертные альбомы' *1997 — Official Live: 101'' Proof 'Сборники' *1994 — Driven Downunder Tour '94 *1996 — The Singles 1991—1996 *2003 — The Best of Pantera *2010 — 1990-2000: A Decade of Domination 'Мини-альбомы' *1993 — Walk *1994 — Alive and Hostile E.P. *1994 — Hostile Moments *2006 — Rhino Hi-Five: Pantera 'Синглы' *1990 — Cowboys from Hell *1990 — Cemetery Gates *1990 — Psycho Holiday *1992 — Mouth for War *1992 — This Love *1992 — Hollow *1993 — Walk *1994 — I'm Broken *1994 — Planet Caravan *1994 — 5 Minutes Alone *1994 — Becoming *1996 — Drag the Waters *1996 — Suicide Note Pt. I *1996 — Floods *1997 — Where You Come From *1999 — Cat Scratch Fever *2000 — Revolution Is My Name *2000 — Goddamn Electric *2000 — I'll Cast a Shadow *2012 — Piss 'DVD''' *1991 — Cowboys from Hell: The Videos *1993 — Vulgar Video *1997 — 3 Watch It Go *1999 — 3 Vulgar Videos from Hell Видеография *1990 — Cowboys from Hell *1990 — Psycho Holiday *1990 — Cemetery Gates *1992 — Mouth for War *1992 — This Love *1992 — Walk *1994 — Planet Caravan *1994 — I'm Broken *1994 — 5 Minutes Alone *1996 — Drag the Waters *2000 — Revolution Is My Name *2012 — Piss Использование музыки в кино *«Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack» — «Light Comes Out of Black» *«The Crow — Original Motion Picture Soundtrack» — «The Badge» *«Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight — Original Motion Picture Soundtrack» — «Cemetery Gates (Demon Knight Edit)» *«Strangeland — Original Motion Picture Soundtrack» — «Where You Come From» *«Detroit Rock City — Original Motion Picture Soundtrack» — «Cat Scratch Fever» *«Heavy Metal 2000 — Original Soundtrack» — «Immortally Insane» *«Nativity in Black II: A Tribute to Black Sabbath» — «Electric Funeral» *«Dracula 2000 — Music from the Dimension Motion Picture» — «Avoid the Light» *«SpongeBob SquarePants: Original Theme Highlights» — «Pre-hibernation» *«Dallas Stars: Greatest Hits» — «Puck Off» Галерея Категория:Зарубежные музыкальные коллективы Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Коллективы США Категория:Группы глэм-метала Категория:Группы глэм-рока Категория:Группы хеви-метала Категория:Группы трэш-метала Категория:Группы грув-метала Категория:Группы альтернативного рока Категория:Группы альтернативного метала Категория:Группы дэт-метала Категория:Группы гранжа Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Группы хардкора Категория:Группы металкора Категория:Группы ню-метала Категория:Группы пауэр-метала Категория:Группы прогрессивного металла Категория:Группы прогрессивного рока Категория:Группы панк-рока Категория:Группы спид-метала Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке Категория:Коллективы из Арлингтона Категория:Коллективы из Техаса